Arvaraad
Arvaraad are semi-sapient creatures native to the planet Valirin. Physiology Appearance An average height of an adult Arvaraad is from 40 to 50 metres. They have club-like arms that weighs from 50 to 60 tons, each depending on what the arms are made of. Their head consists of a large, circular mouth with spiked teeth; very small and weak eyes; gills that lets them breathe underwater and a strong nose. Their lower body have six to nine tentacles that can catch prey. The length of a tentacle usually measures two feet and with the number of prey eaten, it elongates. On its back, it has wings that does not open but rather, stretches. The wings' main purpose is when an Arvaraad goes underwater, the wings catches the water to minimize the power of impact to the bottom since an arm each weighs 10 to 12 tons. Diet Their diet consists of meat. Usually, they eat Lidilyns and Gorreons . When they get hungry, they let out a piercing cry that indicates it's hunger and goes looking for prey relentlessly until it's hunger is sated. It should be noted that an Arvaraad also tries to eat another when hungry. Habitat They live on the swampy, forested swamps of Varilin. Arvaraad adapts to their surroundings which can be known by observing their arms (For example: the Arvaraad above has its arms made of rock and wood. Which means it lives on a forest with strong earth and numerous rocks). Some Arvaraad lives underwater. These Arvaraad does not grow arms instead, they grow more tentacles than a surface Arvaraad. Other Arvaraad are tamed by Gorreons and Ernin and are carried to other planets for preservations and in rare cases, assaulting a planet. Behavior They are passive against other creatures unless provoked or hungry and they tend to be territorial. Indiscriminate aggressiveness should also be noted as seen on the DIET section. If another Arvaraad is passing into another Arvaraad's territory, they will remain passive as long as they don't come into contact within a 5-meter radius. History They live on the planet Valirin for their entire lives. They have forged an uneasy alliance with the Gorreons, Lidilyns, Zolans and Ernin and fought on the Battle of Valirin against Daemons and their warbeasts . Taming Taming an Arvaraad is very simple although very difficult especially for inexperienced tamers. An Arvaraad must be asleep to ensure a 75% successful tame. A tamer must climb either one of it's arms, carefully maneuver the fleshy limbs, climb at the head and stab the brain using either a spear or a rod. Stabbing the brain does not kill the Arvaraad but rather, initiates an infinite adrenaline surge. This adrenaline heightens an Arvaraad's brain's computation to a normal human and at the same time is tamed and only answers to the original tamer. This method of taming is exclusive only to the Gorreons. To Ernin, taming comes very much harder. It consists of a dozen tamers, blasters, knives and occasionally, ropes. The Ernin takes an Arvaraad head-on, While others draw the attention of an Arvaraad, two or one tamer must stab the secondary heart of the Arvaraad. This cancels out the adrenaline and the responsiveness of an Arvaraad. Category:Semi-sapient species Category:Animals Category:Carnivores Category:Giant Animals